Attack on the Past
by timelordin221b
Summary: What happens when Levi remembers his past? Does he show a side that no one has seen in forever? This is an expanation of Levi's past that you don't want to miss. Rated T for language and some scenes. Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Petra, Mike, and Attack on Titan belong to its creator. I own the main character.A new look on what could have happened in the squad leaders's past. NOT A LEMON! :D
1. Neasa

I remember the day of Erwin Smith's wedding. He had been madly in love with Zoe Hanji since we were all friends in cadet training. He asked Levi Heichou, one of his close friends and battle mates, to be his best man, a day that I had been around to see. I stood near the back of the room. My old friends looked so at home sitting up at a grand table, peering down at the rest of the attendants to the ceremony. I saw some of the heroes that defeated the titans in the room, names being Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman.

At the front, I heard the sharp, attention grabbing sound of a utensil banging against a glass. It came from Levi, who had obviously not bothered to wear the suit that Erwin sent to him, for he was wearing his usual uniform and that cravat that I was always telling him to take off.

"It looks ridiculous," I would say, but still he never listened.

The attention of everyone in the room was directed towards Levi. This seemed to annoy him. He tried looking at different people, but he couldn't focus on just one. He looked at me and seemed to be peering into my soul.

"Surely he can't have seen me" I thought.

"First I would like to say congratulations on your marriage, Erwin and Zoe," he began. I had become very proud of his achievements and even tried to tell him so on several occasions. "As the people that have known me since cadet training already know, love has not been easy for me. The last two attempts have evidently failed. After Neasa Mathiasen,

I never thought that I would find love again, until I got to know Petra Ral, rest her soul. May you two never have the same fate as I did, and with all due respect, Erwin, do not go dying on Zoe as my girlfriends, if you will, did on me."

This comment brought a round of laughter through the room as Erwin blushed scarlet. I began to walk towards the front table until I was directly in front of Levi. I thought of laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, but I did not want to disrupt his speech. This was a sore subject for him, and I didn't want him to burst into tears.

"Now as we are gathered here in this hall, we are reminded that it is our love and strength that will keep us going… In most cases anyways, or maybe I'm just being punished for all of the things that I did that were not in the favor of humanity."

This was again followed by laughter, though the joke was not intended. The thought of laying a hand on his shoulder crossed my mind again, but I dismissed it, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Erwin and I got off on the wrong foot, seeing as he was the little soldier boy and I was the convicted criminal, but he eventually got over that and we became the best of enemies."

This caused yet another tremendous uproar of laughter as Levi glanced at Erwin, who was chuckling with the crowd. I rolled my eyes as he was clearly quoting me. In my younger days, I never had any true friends, just enemies, and my fellow cadets were some of the best enemies that I'd ever had.

He resumed his speech by talking about some embarrassing moments that he experienced with Erwin.

"One of my favorite moments was when he asked me to be his 'bridesmaid.' As you can probably imagine I was very confused and offended by this. However, when I caught on to what he said, or was trying to say, so I stressed that I would be the best 'bridesmaid' that I could and jokingly added that I would wear a dress if he wanted me to. Now it was his turn to be confused. He told me that he didn't want me as a 'bridesmaid' but would pay to see the mighty Captain Levi Heichou wearing a dress. This was when I told him that he asked me to be his 'bridesmaid' rather than his best man. Erwin of course denied saying this at first, but then blushed a deep scarlet, actually, it was about the same color as he is blushing now."

This last comment was amusing to me. Erwin always blushed the same color even if it was only minor embarrassment. I would know, I have made him red in the cheeks several times.

"I believe the best moment that we shared was trying to keep steady in our omnidirectional gear. We both managed to stay upright at first, but I tried to shift my weight and fell over. Erwin, who didn't fully trust me at the time, started to laugh. He soon fell over and we laughed together, unable to handle the fact that the other fallen from their perch. Soon the others started to fall from their perch, save one who took the training very serious. We soon became a makeshift family, since we were all away from our blood families. That girl who took training as if it were her life did not want to be part of our family, and chose to travel her own path."

He had a look of admiration. I felt my cheeks get hot. For some reason he kept referring to me.

"Well, I think I've embarrassed poor Erwin enough.… To Erwin and Zoe!" he finished. Everyone repeated his toast and drank from their champagne glasses.

While everyone else was dancing in the grand ball room that was reserved for this wedding, Levi snuck out into the hall. He walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. I sat next to him and took in how different he was that when we first met. Back then he was full of action and did not think about what he was doing; he just did it.

I noticed that tears started stream down his face. He leaned back and closed his eyes, letting his head hit the wall with a thud. I felt sorry that he had chosen to relive the memories that were swimming in his head. I wished that there was something that I could do.

"Neasa," he started to say, "I know that you're here. Please, hold my hand, hug me, play with my hair, do something, anything that would let me know that you still care."

I found this offensive at first, however, I knew why he wanted me to show him that I loved him still. I tried laying my hand down on his and rubbing it, but he didn't seem to feel anything. I sank into his position, trying to make some noise by banging my head into the wall. There was a soft sound as a result, but I was hardly able to hear it over the sound of the music resonating through the walls.

"Look, I know you can't take a physical form, but I wish that you could at least be visible so that we could communicate through codes or something. Neasa, please, I need you." He sobbed.

I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes as well. I turned to the plant next to me and played with its flowers. To my surprise, it made a fairly audible sound. I could tell because Levi looked over at the small shrub that I had been repositioning branches on. A petal from one of the blossoms fell into my hand. I was taken back by the fact that it didn't fall through my hands. I saw his eyes grow wide with interest.

"Neasa?" He asked, unsure if he could believe what he saw. "If it is you wave that petal up and down, if not wave it side to side."

I moved my hands up and down, watching the captain's expression the entire time. This made me happy. I could finally talk to him, though I could only answer yes or no. I watched him as he thought of more questions to ask. I knew what question he was debating in his mind: 'does she still love me?'

Just then, footsteps were heard coming down the hall.

'We'll talk later' Levi's expression said.

Author's Note

Leave a comment please and thank you. This was not my original idea, I was planning on writing this in second person (you are the main character) but then I read the rules and it said, 'nope, sorry, no second person stories.' Hope you enjoyed, there will be an update soon.


	2. Neasa, Levi

We looked over in the direction that the footsteps were coming from. Standing at the end of the hall were Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. I wondered what they were doing. They appeared to be talking, but I could not hear what about. I chose to walk over to the three and listen in.

"I don't think that he is capable of any form of feelings." Mikasa whispered.

"Mikasa," started Armin, "you know that's not true. He may just have something keeping him from happiness. You heard him, his past attempts at love have failed."

"Armin, he seems inhuman, almost like a slightly more evolved, microscopic titan."

"Look, there he is now, let's just go ask him." Eren stated.

"Eren, what if he doesn't want to talk? It could be a very sore topic for him."

I felt tears prick my eyes. Armin was definitely the smartest of the three, and the most compassionate. How could someone so young understand something like this? The three moved over to where Levi was sitting. He appeared to heve been reading a book the entire time since his escape from the ballroom rather than crying. It amazed me how he was able to be flooded with tears one second, then cool and level headed the next.

"What is it, Jeager?" Levi asked, hardly glancing at the three before returning his nose to the pages of his novel.

"Sir, you said something about a Neasa earlier. Who is she?" Eren adressed

"Was." Levi corrected, not making eye contact.

"Is she no longer alive?" Mikasa asked, uninterested. Armin was absolutely appalled by his friends. He knew how the past can leave scars on people, and did not want to intrude on the Captain's life like Mikasa and Eren were. Still, he stood next to his comrades secretly wanting to know more.

'I suppose I should tell them, I need to get it out sometime. ' Levi thought to himself. He remained silent and stared at his book for what seemed like a long time. Mikasa changed her position impatiently while Eren was trying to resist the urge to scratch an itch that was forming on his nose.

"Come on, we're obviously reminding him of something unpleasant," Armin said, tugging on the sleeve of Eren's jacket.

"No, stay," Heichou comanded like a master giving orders to a dog. "Perhaps, I should start from the very beginning. Like you, my parents died when I was young. I had nowhere to go, so I went off to live on the streets."

Eren felt a 'Hanji Story' coming on. He sat down and motioned for Armin and Mikasa to do the same.

"My parents never wanted me to join the military, so I joined a group of thugs. I had everything that I could ever want: food, drink, shelter, money, the occasional woman. By the time I was ten, I was one of the most wanted criminals in wall Maria. When I turned twelve, I ran my own group of thugs, and with the money I had, we could eat for years before having to buy more. One day, I had recieved a job that I couldn't refuse. The client offered a high price for someone's head, so I sent my most trusted member, a mercenary, to finish the job. He was captured by a cloaked man before he got to the rendezvous, and was taken away to god knows where. Having lost my greatest ally, I went to kill the bastard."

I had never heard this part of his story, so I paid close attention to every word that he said.

"Captain Levi, I think this is the most you've said at one time." Armin said, trying to be polite. This was followed by a very annoyed scowl from Levi.

"I arrived to the location where the target was rumored to be, but found myself on an empty street. I tightened my cloak around me and turned to leave only to find myself looking into the eyes of a man about my age."

* * *

I looked at the man curiously.

"Are you Levi Heichou?" The man asked.

"That depends on who's asking." I said flatly.

"I'm Erwin Smith." He said as his voice shook with fear. He knew exactly who he was talking to, and that scared him.

"I've never heard of you. Why would you be looking for me?" I stated, a smirk playing on my lips.

"I'm helping a friend with a job."

"Who's your friend?" I inquired.

"Darius Zackly," replied Erwin

"Shit," I cursed. The wind had picked up and tore the hood of Erwin's cloak off. The dusk sunlight illuminated his face. I studied him closely while silently hoping that my face was still shrouded. "Tell me, Erwin, why are you not wearing your omnidirectional gear or at least the hideous crop jacket?"

The man in front of me blushed and hung his head in dismay. "I'm not actually part of the military."

"Oh? So you're just a cadet I take it?"

"No, but I will be." He said determinedly.

"You are adorable, but I really must be going now. Goodbye, and if you are ever looking for a nice meal and a place to stay, come seek me out." I turned on my heel and walked away.

"As if I would ever accept help from the likes of you." He shouted after me.

"Let me know if you ever change you mind." I called back over my shoulder

* * *

"Wait, so you offered Erwin a job as a thug? I had heard from him that he caught you in the act and offered you your life in exchange for you to give up the whole criminal thing. You accepted and joined the military by force so that he could keep an eye on you." Mikasa said, now very interested in Levi's tale. The two boys nodded in agreement with their feminine friend.

"That's what Erwin says. However, my side is also bias. The actual truth lies somewhere in the middle of both sides."

"That's not fair though," Mikasa stated, "one side has to be the real thing, otherwise there would be no truth."

"You would be great at debating, Mikasa, or perhaps a teacher."

"I promised Eren's mother that I would protect him."

"Mikasa, I don't need to be protected." Eren whined.

"Captain, please continue." Armin said, still trying to be polite. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I studied the blonde teen. He had an innocent look on his face and smiled when Levi acknowledged his encouagement.

"I walked back to the hide out and sat down at my desk. There was a new envelope on it, so naturally, I picked it up and read it. All that it said was 'He screams for you' scrawled out in the center of the paper. I knew this was talking about the captured mercenary, and my hand started to shake. This meant that he was being tortured and eventually was to be killed. He was a brother to me and I could not lose my kin as I lost my parents. I sat down and folded the note. I sipped some of the tea that was supplied by one of the lady members and wrote down some orders for the group. I heard a knock at my door and motioned the person inside."

* * *

"Sir," the man at the door said,"there's a boy at the door here. He said you'd know who he was."

"Ah, yes, send him in." I replied, having figured out who it was. A few minutes later, the man came back followed by a blonde haired boy with a distinctive emerald medallion around his neck.

* * *

Author's Note

So, I'm sorry if this is a bit confusing at first, but I am trying to get all sides of the story in here. Please review, an I find my inspiration from SnK YouTube videos so if you find one that you happen to like, put the link in the reviews and I will be sure to check it out. There should be an update soon and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Erwin, Levi, Neasa

The man in front of me seemed much more cool and docile than when we first met. I could study him better as there were some candles and torches lit, rather than the setting sun. He had jet black hair parted down the middle and swept to either side. His eyes were a blueish grey color that pierced through one's soul. Small, lean, and highly likely to cut off your head before he shakes your hand, he made a perfect thief and assassin.

"So, you've been considering my offer?" He said in a smooth, even tone.

"Yes, I have. I've come to apply." I said, hoping he wouldn't be able to detect my true intentions.

"Tell me first, Mr. Smith, what made you change your mind? You were so determined to become a cadet, why did you come here?" He asked calmly.

'Damn, he knows' I thought to myself. I quickly came up with an excuse.

"I realized that it was an unrealistic dream and I would have a better chance of surviving here." I said trying to be as emotionless as he.

"Oh? It has nothing to do with Darius wanting information, or I don't know, wanting to extinguish my little group by stealing our resources?"

"No, sir," I said, trying not to give myself away, "and I am offended that you think I am capable of carrying multiple times my weight in food and gold alone without being detected. The news of your wealth travels rapidly, Mr. Heichou. Some say that you could give enough supplies away to everyone inside of Wall Maria to last them a year, and still have a twenty year supply left over. While I doubt this very highly, I still find this fascinating. I couldn't imagine myself being able to take enough food to cause you any shortage."

"Some people say that you can tell when someone is lying by how much they say after their initial reply. Those who talk alot, have something to hide, and you are concealing something rather large," he pointed out with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Don't we all?"

"Fair enough, Erwin."

I called in one of the serving ladies to show Erwin where he would be sleeping. Once alone, I made the arrangements for the entry ceremony. I had a feeling that something was going to happen, so I locked the doors to the food cellar after grabbing the lamb's blood and wine. I gathered everyone in the grand hall save two serving maids, who guarded the cellar.

I mixed up the cocktail and place it on the table in front of Erwin. Then, when the room fell silent, I began reciting an old hymn and was joined by several others.

"Welcome, o' brother.

I give you my sword.

Welcome, o' brother.

I give you my shield.

Welcome, o' brother.

I pray you not yield.

Welcome, o' brother.

I give you my strength.

Welcome, o' brother.

I welcome you this night.

Welcome, o' brother."

One of the serving boys brought in a live trout and laid it next to the goblet of wine and blood. Another brought a knife and set it on the other side. 'If Mr. Smith can not kill a live animal, how can he be a thug?' I thought. The man that kneeled in front of me was hesitant when picking up the sword. He seemed to be watching the fish suffer due to lack of water.

A smirk played around his lips as he picked up the blade. Slowly, he cut the tail fins off, then the fins on top of the scaly sea creature. He traced the gills lightly with the tip of the knife, then laid the side of the blade on them. He pressed down hard and blood spattered onto his shirt, something I would remedy later. His smile turned into a twisted grin as he licked the red substance off of his mouth and fingers.

Erwin seemed to have enjoyed sucking the life out of a creature, so I could not wait to see how he dealt with people. I watched as he picked up the goblet of swill and drained it entirely. He stood to look me in the eye and laughed, leaving everyone bewildered. He turned on his heel and set off towards the exit.

"You should have known Heichou," he chuckled over his shoulder. I found myself following him out of the hideout and was furious when I saw five wagons full of food and gold fleeing from the premises. I ran to check the cellars, only to find the two maids dead and nothing left in there save a note.

"Heichou," it read, "you probably noticed that your supplies have been taken. Hope it doesn't affect your performance, from Erwin."

"Son of a bitch," I heard from behind me,"what're we going to do now, boss? It was your idea to let this guy in, now you gotta fix it."

"Rally your best men, we set out in the morning."

About three years earlier

I noticed that the roots of my dark brown hair had turned a rich shade of chestnut. I was worried that my parents would find out, so I asked my friend, who looked almost like my twin, for advice.

"Irene, what do I do?" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Neasa, you are going to swap me clothes and change your name to Irene Sauff." She whispered into my ear.

"You mean trade lives?"

"What else are you supposed to do? Cut your hair short and pretend to be a boy? You know that a woman or man that has a different hair color at their roots than at the tips in your class is considered to be associated with the titans."

"But what of your class? Isn't it a crime for…"

"The common folk? No. Quickly now, and also give me your scarf. I'll need it to cover my face with."

"Okay." I said hesitantly. Soon we were standing next to eachother, fixing the skirts of our dresses.

"Well Irene," she said, looking the part, "shall we head out?"

"Yes we shall, Neasa, or rather, Lady Mathiasen." I replied as I took her arm. I could finally live a normal life without being asked to be at someone's wedding. We strolled out the door and set off down the road.

After a while, we found ourselves amongst the market stalls. A boy, slightly older than us, was seen begging for food.

"Please spare a coin, I haven't eaten all week, and I-I'm so cold." He said, shivering. I couldn't blame him, seeing that it was late autumn and it was getting very cold. Irene stopped in front of him and slipped several coins into his hand. The street went silent. No one had ever seen a wealthy woman give so much money to a filthy beggar. However, Irene had a big heart and understood the feeling of being starved.

"Here you go, sir. If I might ask, what is your name?"

"Grisha, ma'am, Grisha Jaeger."

"Grisha, I'd like you to have this," she said, taking off the maroon scarf I gave her, handing it to him and exposing her face.

"I have some questions, if I may." Mikasa asked, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Of course," Levi replied.

"First, how do you know both Erwin's and Neasa's sides of this story?"

"I memorized my favorite parts from when they told me theirs. As you may know, I tend to have many one sided conversations with people that talk too much for their own good."

"Okay, my second question is, your girlfriend met Eren's dad?"

"That is what I was told. She made an oath to never lie as well, so I believed her word. That is also her scarf that you're wearing. Neasa gave it to Irene, who gave it to Grisha, who most likely gave it to his wife, who gave it to Eren, who gave it to you."

"Interesting, umm, Eren, mom gave this to you right? And she got it from dad?" Two nods came from Eren. "This world must really be small, then."

Author's Note

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I am the third biggest procrastinator I know. I have also been working on a cosplay for Levi, but I have no cloth so I'm using yarn. Please, leave a reveiw, and thanks to those of you that choose to read this story to the end.


	4. Erwin, Neasa, Levi

I rushed to the front of the line of wagons, where Darius was sitting. I looked over my shoulder to see a black cape swish through the doorway of the underground hideout, and smirked when I realized that it was Levi.

"Did I do good, sir?" I asked, secretly hoping that this would buy me a one way ticket to the military police.

"Erwin, thank you, your services were quite helpful. However, I am afraid that they are not enough. See, that won't be enough to stop him, it will just slow him down until he can buy more. He is plotting his revenge on us as we speak, and that includes you. I am afraid that you are not going to get away with a mere slap to the wrist. Hell, death would be better than the fate Levi has planned for you and I. I'm sorry, but as long as you pose a threat, you cannot be accepted into the cadets." He sighed before motioning me into his carriage

"H-how do I pose a threat, sir?" I inquired, bewildered at the sentence.

"You are young, so you do not have the same will power as my men. Torture would easily bring the information that I have trusted you with out of your mouth. This is why you are a threat. Until we stop Heichou completely, you can't have a secure position as part of the military police."

"I-I understand sir, but if I am trained as a cadet, wouldn't I be stronger than I am now?"

"Erwin," Darius said with a chuckle, "the break-down process takes three years to have the full effect, and by that point, you would already be Levi's pet."

I sat there silently next to Darius, thinking of how proud and upset my parents would be that I was risking my life for the sake of humanity. It's not like I wanted to join the scouts, who risk themselves outside the walls to find out that they are just wasting their lives blindly.

We stopped at several food banks and homeless shelters to give a fresh supply to those who need it most. Once we arrived at our initial destination, headquarters, we had relieved ourselves of our load, which had been cut in half during the trip.

* * *

Two years ago, I became Irene's hand maiden. Since then, we had discussed how to conceal the change of color in my hair. Everyone had bought our trick, but now my hair had grown from shoulder to mid back and the bonnet that I wore couldn't conceal my two tone locks for much longer.

"Why haven't you cut it yet? It's long enough, I'll go get the knife." Irene insisted.

"I can't. I want to be able to have my hair this way. I want to be free. Given, this life isn't easy, as I don't have the necessary things to live, but at least I can roam the streets, traverse the outside, be myself, live my dreams." I told my friend.

"That life isn't easy? I have to wake up early, try on dresses, and hide who I want to be. I at least have everything I need for survival. That's it, we're going for a walk." She said, flustered.

It was the annual trip to wall Maria to check up on the family farms, so of course there would be times when a woman and her maid could slip off. We made our way out of the cabin that we were given and set off towards the main road.

"Where might you two be going?" A husky voice said from behind us. "A lady should never go out alone and without protection, Miss Neasa." It was Irene's suitor, Leopold. He was twenty third in line for duke status and had a very bland personality. Whoever had the name of Neasa Mathiasen was bought by his family. Irene was only twelve and probably scared to death.

"Oh, Irene and I were just going out for a short stroll. No need to follow us, love." My friend assured him. He took her order and left us alone. We walked into a grove of trees and nodded to each other. We were going to switch lives again so that everything could be normal. We agreed to call each other our fake names until we were completely swapped, so that any passers by would be mistaken.

We both took off our dresses and set them on the ground to be washed later. I handed Irene the dagger I had brought along and kneeled. She got behind me and started to saw off my hair, starting with the bangs. Just then, before she moved on to my back, we were attacked.

"Try not to hurt them too badly, these two are both worth a bundle." a smooth, silky voice said. Irene, still holding my blade, deflected the attacks the best she could. She told me to run several times, but I was too petrified. Eventually, she fell to the ground. I crawled over to her and tried to rouse her, but her breath would not come. I tried CPR but it didn't work.

"Please, help me, she's not waking up. Her eyes are open, but she won't acknowledge me. Please I'm begging you." I cried holding my friend's body close to mine, tears streaming down my cheeks and onto her chest.

" You just had to go and kill her, didn't you?" The man with the silky voice said. I looked up and saw that it wasn't a man, but a boy about my age. He had black hair and piercing grey eyes. He was attractive, to say the least, but I didn't let that stop me from being furious with him. He had killed my only friend, and I was not pleased with the way he was looking at me.

* * *

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was fairly pretty and naked. She was going to sell for a high price when she was all cleaned up. She had dirt and blood all over her and had two toned hair, which could be fixed. I walked closer to her and kneeled down.

" You, whore, are going to make us rich." I said, a grin spreading across my face.

"What? I'm not a whore, you pervert!" She retorted.

"Oh? You're the one that is kneeling on the ground completely nude with another nude girl, and I'm the pervert?" I grabbed the girl's hair and dragged her over to where I was keeping a mask to put over her face and had her put it on along with the serving maid's dress.

I directed her to a horse and helped her onto it. I got on behind her and we rode off to Wall Rose, where my hideout awaited. Once there, I showed her to the bathroom and had a maid help her clean up. If I was going to sell this girl, she would have to look pretty, and that meant that she needed a nice dress that flattered her somewhat under fed body.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked when she came out of the bath wearing a towel. She seemed frightened, but she looked alot better without the dirt and blood.

"I have no control over what my clients will do to you, but I assure that no harm will become of you while under mine, or my men's protection." I told her.

"Thank you, sir. Might I ask what I can call you for now. I am afraid that up until now I have been calling you Perverted Bastard in my head," she said. I could not tolerate this, so I crossed over to her and gave her a swift kick to the stomach, which knocked her to her knees in pain.

"John Smith." I answered , watching the girl writhe around on the floor. She had clearly remembered the grove, so I had to use an alias.

"Well, John, you can call me Irene, and you can go to hell. I swear, once I make it into the military I will personally hand feed you to a titan limb by limb!" She yelled, making her way back to her feet. I chuckled.

"Another one, determined to make it into the corps. I cannot get you out of your future, but I might have a man for you whence you get out."

There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Master, he's here to see her." A young boy said. He sounded like one of my serving boys, so I told him to send the man in.

* * *

"Then what happened?" Eren asked, loving the story.

"Hold on, I have a few questions, if that's alright with you, Captain. " said Armin, bright eyed and polite.

"Shoot," said Heichou, smiling for the first time in forever.

" Okay, so what made you come up with John Smith?"

"Well, the bathroom door was open, so I had full view of the toilet and I could hear the sound of the forge being used. Not only that, but it is an old name that no one uses anymore, I found it in a book about some doctor that travels through time and space, or something. It was mainly the first reason though."

"Second, Neasa was your first girlfriend, and you were trying to set her up with Erwin."

"We did not start off on the right foot, if you remember, I killed her best friend, called her a whore, kicked her pretty hard, and almost sold her body to an actual whore."

"Almost?" Mikasa asked. She was probably hoping that Levi really did sell me to a prostitute.

"Let me finish this part, then I will answer your questions."

* * *

I entered the room, hiding my face with the hood of my cloak. There stood Levi and a- was that a- a girl? It was! She had long hair that was two shades of brown and striking eyes. Her pale skin glistened and I had to wonder….

"Irene, is that you?" I asked.

"Erwin?" She said, brushing past Levi and hugging me tightly. I pulled off my hood and she gasped. I pulled her behind me and looked directly into the eyes of the man in front of me. He looked furious.

"Irene, did he hurt you?"

"Not really severely, he kicked me, but, the pain subsided. He killed Neasa, however." She said, voice shaking.

"You're going to pay for that, you bastard!" I yelled. I drew out my blade and swung it at him several times. He fell to his knees, and backed up against the wall. I kicked him, to the stomach, the face, his shoulders, his balls, repeatedly. I ended with pressing my foot to the back of his head and smashing it to the ground. I picked him up by his hair, which made him whimper, and looked him over. His nose was bleeding. He would have bruises for many days, but nothing too serious.

"Erwin…" I heard a voice from behind say. I turned around and looked at the previously covered girl standing in the doorway. The towel at her feet, I blushed, but put on a straight face.

"This man won't be bothering you anymore. He's going into the custody of the Military Police, where he will be locked up until he decides go kick the bucket."

"Erwin, no. That's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because, you overreacted. You disappointed me."

"What, by taking care of this scumbag once and for all?"

"Yes, a true soldier beats his foe to submission, and he gave up when he started crawling on his knees. You are a monster, Erwin, I'm going to join the military, where people actually know the rules of combat," she said fleeing the room, leaving her cover on the ground. She came back in and put on a dress that was laid out for her.

It looked beautiful on her. The way it hugged her gentle curves and had a low neckline with a built in corset. It had no sleeves at all and had a skirt that just barely hid the underwear she put on. She sighed and commented on how sexist the dress was before setting out again.

* * *

Author's note

Hope you guys are enjoying. Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I have been extremely busy with the biggest problem of all: damn life


	5. Neasa, Levi, Erwin, Petra

Erwin had been my friend for a few years. I could not believe what he just did. Making my way out of the dungeon, I found fresh air. There were few people on the street so no one would be able to see the skimpy little dress I was wearing.

It had built in underwear that was zippered in the crotch, reason I was unwilling to think of. The skirt was pleated and had layer after layer of annoying underskirt. The corset was strapless and form fitting. Overall, it was hideous and I could not be any more disgusted.

I made my way out of the slums to the main road. Thankfully, I found Leopold, who must have been following Irene and I.

"Irene, I found Neasa, are you okay?" He asked, sounding less like the asshole he usually was.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine… just a bit shaken up."

"Here, I found her dress and thought you might want it."

"Thank you Leopold. I should get this on before anyone really sees me and gets the wrong idea." I was surprised that he was being so nice to me.

"My pleasure, and I promise to keep you safe this time, Irene. I… I saw what happened, I just couldn't get my reflexes to work. I'm sorry…. I know she was your best friend." I gave him a quick nod before ducking into an ally and changing into the newly acquired gown. We made our way back to the cabin and I was forced to explain how I could let my mistress die like that.

"I didn't let her die, she was protecting me."

"Well," my old mother said reluctantly, "what do you plan to do now that you are no longer my daughter's hand maiden?"

"I plan on becoming a soldier, Madam Mathiasin, to protect all that I can."

"Take Neasa's horse, you'll need it to get to training."

"Thank you." I said, exiting the room to the stables. I was shown to my old horse, Shadowblade, who greeted me as an old friend. I rode the stallion to the training grounds and applied. I was shown to the barracks, leaving my steed in an empty stall in the stables.

* * *

I sat there, blood dripping from my nose and mouth staring at the doorway. There was a fiery woman standing there a minute ago… I must have blacked out. My vision was blurry, the only thing keeping me upright being a strong fist in my hair.

"Alright, Heichou…" a voice said from above me. I was still groggy and nearly forgot that Levi Heichou was my alias. Everyone called me Heichou because that's how I wanted it. When I was young and foolish I wanted to be Lance Corporal in the military. I abandoned my last name because I was too upset over my parents and wanted no connection to them anymore.

"Tch. Let go of me you shitty brat." I failed to yell. At that moment I fell to the floor, looking up at the teenage boy kneeling above me.

"You have two options, Levi. Understand?" He said. I slowly nodded my head, wincing at the pain. "Good. Your first option is to turn yourself in to the Military Police and go on trial, where you could be sentenced to a lifetime in prison or executed immediately for your crimes."

"You would never be able to do that. I would escape, eventually."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, considering I already have you on the ground, and we both know you aren't getting up on your own any time soon. Besides, you didn't even let me finish. Your other option is to join me in the military under my supervision. If I make it into the Military Police, you will come with me even if you do not pass training."

I did not like either option, as both would end in my death: the former being literally, and the latter being figuratively. I could slip away either way, but military training would be easier. I formed a plan.

* * *

I looked down at the teenager beneath me, smiling ever so slightly. He looked pathetic. He was not intimidating like this, in fact, he looked almost… cute… trying his damnedest to put on a strong face, clearly choking back tears. Yet his voice stayed cool as he voice his choice.

"Erwin… I will join you in training… only if… I am absolutely positive that the police will not come after me." I found this interesting. I didn't know what he was plotting so I asked him. His plan was complex, holding to the hope that the supreme commander would buy it.

1. Take the MP up in court over custody of Levi

2. Levi speaks his mind freely, insulting both sides

3. I beat him into submission in front of the jury to prove my ability to keep him in his place.

4. Hope to hell the plan worked

*Passage of time*

"I cannot believe that actually worked. How did you come up with that?" I asked Levi as he took some pain killers. He smiled weakly, sitting on the couch and massaging his temples. We were in my temporary quarters; a small, charming room that lied next to Zackley's.

"I read in in an old book from before the titans. What was it called…. 'Slovecky mo keyogan'… Gah, I can't remember. We should start packing though, we don't want to be late for training in a few days, right?"

We packed rather quickly and set off on the long journey to the grounds.

* * *

I looked at the girl in front of me curiously. She was asleep and in the bed I was assigned. She had arrived here only a few hours ago, where as I had been here for days now, preparing for three hard years of agonizing pain and pressure.

"Hey," I herd from behind me. I turned to meet the tall brunet hat just happened to be my friend Zoë. Sure she was a bit of a nut-job, wanting to be in the Survey Corps, but she was kind and smart. "Why are you at bed O12? Your bed is N12, over here!" She pointed to the row she was standing at. I had been sleeping in the wrong bed the entire time.

"Oh, you know, just looking at the new recruit." I said. Thinking back, I was being uncharacteristically bitchy. "She looks quite interesting."

"Wow, is her hair really two different shades of brown? That is rare! Wait… I didn't see her at supper, and she appears to have been sleeping for a while. She must have skipped out. What do you think? Do you think she's an upperclasser like me? Ooh, she might be running from her parents! I have so many questions!"

"Then ask them," the girl said calmly, eyes still shut, smirking while getting more comfortable. Zoë's eyes widened. She heard our entire conversation, and there she was, smiling after I called her interesting.

"First, what's your favorite idea?" My friend asked excitedly.

"Um… what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just say being creative." I said flatly.

"Oh.. that's no fun. You ruined it. Okay, what's your name?" Zoë said, sticking her tongue out at me in the process, nearly biting it.

"Well, do you want what I put on my ID slip, or what I have been calling myself for two years?"

"Ooh, an alias! Exciting! I want both!" My comrade cheered.

"Alright, I've been using Irene Sauff as my name, my real name is Neasa Mathiasen." It was unbelievable. Her parents were some of the richest people in Wall Sina, why would she be here? Not only that, but she was supposedly dead. "Now, before you ask how I am alive, I must tell you that it was actually my friend/handmaiden that was murdered. I could not face my mother with my hair's state, so I ran here, hoping to make it into the Survey Corps."

"You too?" I asked. "My friend here did the same thing, only she cut hers before coming so she wouldn't be found as easily. By the way, I'm Petra Ral and this is Zoë Hanji. She is an upperclasser, like you, and I am just a so called commoner. However, let me make one thing clear to you. You order no one around, got it? Nobody serves you. Don't think that you can be pampered just because your mommy and daddy are rich bitches. Yo-"

"Relax, I switched lives with my friend so that I could live like a commoner. I scolded someone I thought I knew for going against the military codes. I served my best friend for two years, I am not going to order anyone to do anything. If I want something I will get it myself. Understood?" She made herself clear in a way that a normal person would, so I respected her from then on. The three of us became good friends, and then the storm showed up.

* * *

Author's Note

So there is another chapter down. Mike is in the next one so this should get interesting and slightly more comical. 'sniff sniff' Que stand up comedy drums thingy….. BA dum tosh….. No? Oh alright…. I don't really have a set amount of words per chapter, but I'm trying to keep it in between 1000 and 2000. Most of the characters are very OOC, besides Hanji. I have good reason, don't shoot me yet! I am planning on having everyone learn something from Neasa that makes them who they are. Remember: comment, favorite, share, and get your pets spayed or neutered. Hope you enjoy.


	6. The Storm

Petra and I dragged our new friend back to the barracks after she fainted. I had Mike open our door for us and we set her on the bed.

"Zoë, get me a towel and some water, she's burning." Petra said. I complied quickly and patted down Neasa's forehead. She let out a sigh and sat up, holding her temples.

"Ugh… what happened?" She asked.

"You fainted when you saw that boy and his black haired friend. I can see why, he was cute." I said fanning myself with my hand.

"What are you talking about? The black haired was the cute one," Petra said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, I have some bad history with those two and I would appreciate it if you didn't fawn over them." We apologized and helped her up, as she was our friend.

At supper, we ran into the two boys again. They sat down with us and started talking to Mike, not bothering to pay any attention to Neasa.

"Hi, I'm Erwin, and this is Levi. You are?"

"Mike Zacharias. What brings you here, if I might ask?"

"I have always wanted to find out about the outside world. Like, what if the government was actually keeping us away from the rest of the world and humanity's history because it could lead to a rebellion? Levi, here just kind of got dragged along," Erwin said, getting the look I get when I think about the titans. I was excited, but for a different reason than usual. I promised to remain quiet though, for my friend's sake.

"I would have escaped if only my hands were not bound-" Levi started but was cut-off.

"By our friendship. See, he was given the task of protecting me by my mother, so he had to due to his enormous crush on her. Seriously, she's way out of his league." Erwin continued.

"Right, well, I am trying to eat and I don't like the scent you are giving off," Mike said, earning curious glances from the two next to him.

"Apparently, he can smell different qualities and emotions like a dog," Petra piped up.

"Yes, and you two reek of lies. So, either come clean, or move tables… I really don't care which one you choose."

This time it was Levi that spoke. "Alright, here's the deal, he is a wanna be soldier boy, and I'm the convicted criminal. I was put under his custody and now we are here for military training. I was going to escape along the way, but my hands and legs were bound, so now I'm stuck here with you imbeciles until Erwin here passes, probably learning nothing useful to my everyday life as a thug."

"I find that hard to believe, but my nose says otherwise. If you will excuse me…" Mike said as he took a bite of his potato. We all went silent for a while except for the occasional cough. Mike finished eating his spud. Levi got up to leave, but Erwin's hand caught him, forcing him to sit down. Now that I actually got to study the raven haired, I found several interesting aspects.

First of all, he was SHORT. Not as short as Neasa, but definitely short. Despite his size, he seemed fairly masculine, which I assumed was related to the thug thing. He wore a cloak, which was weird, considering they were out of fashion. He was pale and had the strangest haircut ever. I couldn't see how Petra found him cute. Erwin, on the other hand was tall, masculine, and a die hard soldier with an interest for knowledge. That was my kind of man.

I looked over at Neasa, who was clenching her fists. I rubbed her back, trying to relax her, which helped quite a bit. She looked at me and offered a weak smile of appreciation. Petra was busy calming down Mike, who thought he smelled smart-ass and an I'm-better-than-you attitude on one of the boys next to him. As he continued his rant, Neasa stood, crossed over behind the three, and banged their heads together.

"Owww… what was that for…" Erwin whined as he held his head where it connected with Mike's and Levi's.

"Mike, for going on a rant, you, Erwin, for making up stories, and Levi for being an arrogant dick," she replied with the tone of a mother in every sense of the word as she scolded them. I noted not to cross her in the future. "Now, apologize all three of you, not just to me, but also to Petra and Zoë, for making them listen to it, and to each other. " They all did so. "Good, now be good little boys and eat your god damn potatoes. I don't want to hear another peep out of you three for the next five minutes, or I'll beat your asses."

They went quiet, leaving the girls at the table to talk about torturous things for boys.

* * *

"Putain, quelle pute, nous traiter comme nous sommes cinq" I swore in french (READ: literal translation is 'Damn, what whore, treating us like we are five.' My translation is damn, what a bitch, treating us like we're five.) This, of course earned me a deadly glance from the three girls across the table. I bit into my potato angrily as they went on gossiping about who knows what.

"I find that the right bra is just loose enough so that you aren't being strangled, but not so loose that you have to keep on adjusting it so that it stays up on your boobs," the one with the peach hair said, making the two men beside me blush like crazy. They were obviously seeing how long we could last before one of us cracked.

"Well what about, panties? Bras aren't the only thing that keeps women the way men want us." I saw Zacharias go from a light dusting of pink to cherry. Erwin stayed the same, scarlet. I assumed Peach-hair was Petra, and the girl with the shitty glasses was Zoë. The girl in the middle was sort of shrouded behind her friends and I couldn't see her.

"Do not wear white panties during your period. I made that mistake once. The stain was impossible to get out." Shitty-glasses said quietly, a slight tint of pink snowing upon her cheeks.

"Alright, you three can speak now. Hope we didn't make you uncomfortable." The center said with a smirk. Mike excused himself from the table, looking as if he was about to throw up the meal he was so insistent on eating. Erwin sat there moping, looking from me to the women, then averting his gaze.

"Wow, they're still quiet. Neasa, you are a fucking genius," Peachhead cheered. Erwin looked up, and so did I. I killed Neasa, how could she be alive?

"Ne… Neasa?" Erwin asked.

"Yes Erwin…. Sadly, Irene was the one that died, not me. We switched lives about two years ago so that we would both get what we wanted, but... that didn't work out they way we wanted," Neasa said between slight sobs. She would have been worth a lot more than what I initially thought. Even if she didn't sell to the right, rich, old, lecher, I could have asked for a high ransom. She went into detail about how she and her friend plotted around.

"So what I'm hearing is," Erwin started, "is that I didn't need to beat Levi, and her death didn't need to be avenged." Everyone at the table, including I, stared at him, mouths agape. "After all, who cares about a filthy little farm girl who has no real value unless she keeps working at the farm, joins the military, or sells herself to some stuffy rich guy?" He chuckled. Neasa slapped him, shaking her head, and running for the door.

"Neasa, wait! Come on Zoë." Peach ran off after her friend, her other trailing behind. I looked at Erwin, who had an innocent, confused look on his face.

"You don't say that to a girl, idiot," I said walking off as well.

* * *

I ran into the barracks and flopped onto my bed, sobbing. Erwin was so thoughtless as he talked about my best friend. Head in my pillow, I cried. There was a hand on my back, rubbing it gently.

"G…go away Pe…petra," I managed to say between wails. There was a slight chuckle in response.

"Never assume the name of person comforting you,"a man's voice said softly into my ear. I looked up to see Mike sitting on the edge of my bed giving me a kind smile. I buried my head into the crook of his neck as he began to stroke my hair. He stopped for a moment to sniff my forehead before speaking again. "I smell anger and hurt. Care to elaborate?"

This is when I explain what happened while he was in the restroom gagging. He nodded in sympathy, telling me that he was ever so sorry for me. He stood up, looking at the door to see Petra and Zoë running in to comfort me

.

* * *

I figured that Ral and Hanji could fix the situation the rest of the way, so I left Neasa in their capable hands. I sniffed the air…'trouble'… Just behind the girls was Levi, shocked to see me exiting. I shook my head when I met his gaze. I could smell that he had a thing for Neasa, much to my disappointment. I had a small crush on her too. She was smart, funny, pretty, kind, and strong. I was kind of hoping that because of their history, he would despise her. I clutched Levi's arm tightly and dragged him off to the male barracks.

* * *

Author's Note: sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully there will be more action in the next chapter mixed with some humor from Mike. I will be starting school in the next few days, so if I don't update soon that's why. Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
